The present disclosure relates to a modular system for mounting firearm accessories and a method for attaching a firearm accessory to a firearm.
A broad range of commercially available firearm accessories are mountable onto a firearm to provide increased accuracy or broader functionality. Examples of these firearm accessories include telescopic devices, night vision devices, range finding and illuminating devices, laser devices, directed firing devices, etc. Firearm accessories are normally mounted to a firearm through a mounting device. A number of different types and configurations of mounting devices allows firearm accessories to be removed from and replaced on to the firearm. One challenge, however, is the time required to mount and dismount the firearm accessory to and from the firearm, particularly under realistic or combating conditions.
Accordingly, a need exists for a mounting arrangement that gives a firearm user the ability to easily and quickly deploy the desired firearm accessory in combat situations in a manner that is reliable and accurate with repeatable results.